Ghost
by sydmooo
Summary: Joonmyeon. Namja pemilik tingkat kenakalan tidak wajar, kata orangtuanya. Ia sempat jera setelah 'sesuatu' melabraknya melalui mimpi. Joonmyeon hanya sebentar menikmati rasa tenang itu. Kelasnya kedatangan murid baru yang Joonmyeon tebak sebagai 'anak kutukan'. Dan hari-hari ajaib seorang Joonmyeon dilanjutkan dari sekarang!/Yaoi. BL. EXO. Mind to RnR? :]


**Title **: Ghost

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Random /slap/. (fail) Horror, Friendship

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: Kim Joonmyeon, EXO's member, SM artists, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. Storyline is mine.

**Warning **: Yaoi/BL, AU, out of characters, miss typos, weird -_-, etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

Joonmyeon, begitulah ia dipanggil.

Namja tampan yang merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga yang sangat taat akan agama. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti ia juga taat seperti kedua orangtuanya. Justru namja tampan ini sering diomeli oleh sang appa karena terlalu sembarangan menjalani kehidupannya. Dengan kata lain, Joonmyeon adalah namja nakal yang sering mengabaikan perintah orangtuanya terutama perintah tentang keagamaan. Sudah banyak orang yang berkata pada appa dan ummanya, "Tidak apa, itu wajar saja karena ia seorang namja.". Tetapi menurut kedua orangtua Joonmyeon, kenakalan dan kejahilan anak mereka itu sudah tidak wajar!

Pernah suatu saat mereka sekeluarga sedang melakukan ziarah. Tempat pemakaman itu sama seperti tempat pemakaman pada umumnya. Berisikan beratusan gundukkan tanah yang menjadi tempat terakhirnya para manusia. Tetapi yang membedakan tempat pemakaman itu adalah terdapat beberapa jasad yang tidak dikuburkan ke dalam tanah, melainkan tulang-tulang mantan melekatnya daging itu dibiarkan begitu saja di atas sebuah batu yang berbentuk seperti mezbah.

Joonmyeon yang melihat itu merasa tertarik dan mendekatinya tanpa mempedulikan teguran orangtuanya. Dengan jahil Joonmyeon mengacak tulang-tulang itu sehingga bentuknya tidak lagi menyerupai sebuah kerangka tubuh manusia.

Sampai seorang petugas penjaga datang padanya dan berkata dengan takut-takut, "Maaf Tuan, tetapi sebaiknya Anda tidak melakukan hal itu. Takutnya Anda akan didatangi oleh_nya_..."

Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa, "Ajusshi mempercayai hal seperti itu? Tenang saja, aku percaya _ia_ tidak akan berani."

Joonmyeon mempercayai hal itu pada malam harinya. Sesosok makhluk dengan tubuh tembus pandang mendatangi Joonmyeon dengan wajah yang tidak pantas lagi disebut sebagai wajah. Sosok itu berbicara (lebih tepatnya marah, terdengar dari volume suaranya) pada Joonmyeon dengan bahasa yang namja tampan itu tidak dapat mengerti. Mendengarnya saja sudah tidak jelas, apalagi mengartikannya? Tapi yang dapat Joonmyeon simpulkan dengan sendirinya, _orang_ itu pasti memarahinya karena ia sudah mengubah-ubah kerangka tulang_nya_ tadi di pemakaman.

Dan yang Joonmyeon sadari, pagi harinya ia terbangun dengan baju tidurnya sudah lembab serta rambut yang berantakan oleh keringatnya sendiri. _Ia_ mendatangi Joonmyeon melalui mimpi!

Masih terekam jelas ekspresi appa dan ummanya ketika ia menceritakan mimpi buruknya sesudah mereka menyelesaikan acara makan pagi bersama. Sang appa dengan segera mengkhotbahi anaknya dengan kalimat yang paling sering diulang seperti; "Sudah sering diberitahu.", "Itu pelajaran untukmu.", "Meminta maaflah.", kemudian dilanjuti oleh appanya yang mengungkit-ungkit (atau menyambung-nyambungkan) semua perintahnya yang selalu diabaikan oleh sang anak dengan kejadian itu, dan berakhir dengan Joonmyeon yang terlambat berangkat sekolah.

Secara tidak langsung Joonmyeon memiliki ketakutan akan hal-hal seperti itu. Tetapi dengan peringatan orangtuanya, sedikit banyak Joonmyeon dapat menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Joonmyeon semakin sering diperingati untuk rajin berdoa, rajin membaca kitab suci, mematuhi peraturan dalam kitab suci, dan sebagainya oleh sang appa atau tak jarang pula oleh sang umma. Joonmyeon yang merasa jera akhirnya menuruti kedua orangtuanya. Lagipula peringatan kedua orangtuanya itu demi kebaikannya juga.

Sayangnya, Joonmyeon tidak selamanya menikmati ketenangan itu. Di kelasnya kedatangan murid pindahan yang terlihat misterius di mata Joonmyeon. Ia menutup diri dengan lingkungannya dan tidak pernah sekalipun Joonmyeon melihat namja itu berbincang dengan teman-teman di kelas, termasuk dirinya.

Suatu keajaiban menurut Joonmyeon terjadi, namja itu berbicara pada Joonmyeon ketika mereka secara tidak sengaja berjalan beriringan saat pulang.

"Jangan berjalan cepat-cepat, nanti kamu bisa menginjak tangan _seseorang_."

Walaupun Joonmyeon sempat terpesona mendengar suara lembut itu, tetap saja Joonmyeon merasakan hal-hal berbau horor di sekitarnya, terutama saat ia mendengar peringatan dari teman barunya itu. Joonmyeon menarik kembali ucapannya yang berbunyi 'Suatu keajaiban namja itu berbicara padanya.', karena yang diucapkan namja itu bukanlah suatu keajaiban, melainkan suatu malapetaka bagi Joonmyeon.

Catatan. Joonmyeon jatuh pingsan saat itu juga, membuat teman barunya itu menungguinya dengan sabar hingga ia terbangun dari pingsannya, kemudian Joonmyeon berterima kasih pada namja itu dan mereka berkenalan. Berkenalan? Bukannya mereka itu sekelas? Kenapa berkenalan lagi? Ah, molla. Paling juga itu karena Joonmyeon tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa pada namja manis itu.

Sadar tidak sadar, waktu berjalan cepat dan Joonmyeon menjadi akrab dengan namja manis bernama Yixing itu. Dengan tambah akrabnya ia dan Yixing, Joonmyeon semakin sering mendengar peringatan yang sering ia dengar dari kedua orangtuanya. Joonmyeon tidak (terlalu) menyesalinya karena dengan dirinya yang mematuhi namja manis itu, Joonmyeon tidak perlu sampai menggigil mendengar ucapan Yixing seperti; "Ada yang membicarakanmu.", "Hati-hati, ada kepala yang menggelinding ke arahmu.", atau juga "Ada yang ingin memelukmu dari belakang.".

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Yixing. Apakah namja manis itu seorang anak indigo? Atau ia seorang anak kutukan? Atau Yixing hanya manusia _normal_ yang mencoba menakut-nakuti dirinya? Joonmyeon juga masih tidak mempercayai apa yang Yixing katakan padanya itu benar atau tidak. Maka dari itu ia mencoba untuk melanggar salah satu dari sekian banyak peringatan namja manis itu. Hasilnya, Joonmyeon mendapati dirinya terjengkang ke depan entah karena apa. Tidak sampai merobek lapisan kulitnya, hanya memar di bagian siku dan keningnya. Tetapi tetap saja membuat Yixing harus merawat namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Ditambah lagi mereka harus menyiapkan alasan yang logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua orangtua Joonmyeon.

Tidak mungkin bukan Yixing menjawab kalau Joonmyeon tidak sengaja (atau sengaja) menginjak rambut _seseorang_ yang membuat _si pemilik rambut_ itu marah, lalu menendang Joonmyeon hingga namja tampan itu tertelungkup ke depan dengan kening serta sikunya mencium lantai? Appa dan umma Joonmyeon pasti akan mengerutkan dahi mereka. Jelas-jelas yang berada di dalam kamar itu hanya ada Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Siapa lagi _orang_nya?

Maka dari itu mereka—lebih tepatnya Joonmyeon—menjelaskan pada umma dan appanya, "Tadi kami sedang memperebutkan sebuah bantal. Yixing terjatuh, dan aku tersandung kaki Yixing hingga ikut terjatuh. Err. Begitulah, umma, appa. Hehe." serta menunjukkan senyum kikuknya.

Memang sih kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbohong karena itu dosa, dan Joonmyeon sudah hafal perintah itu. Tetapi daripada membuat kedua orangtuanya mengalami keram mata dan rahang atau yang terburuk (dan yang paling tidak diharapkan Joonmyeon) adalah terkena serangan jantung dadakan, berbohong adalah penolongnya.

Dan hari-hari _ajaib_ seorang Joonmyeon dilanjutkan dari sekarang~!

.

.

.

* * *

.

Syd's room:

Ige mwoyaaaaa? -w-)v

Annyeong yeorobeun! ;) Ini ff baru Syd wkwkwk. Syd mikirnya ini lebih mirip prolog ya ._. Niatnya sih Syd mau buat ff SuLay lagi, tapi malah gaje begini jadinya XD Anyway, Syd ga yakin kalo ini genrenya friendship kekekekeke /slap/.

Syd dapet idenya pas Syd lagi sharing sama temen Syd hohoho. Semoga menarik ya uuu (/ \) Maafin Syd juga kalo ff ini bener-bener aneh. Judulnya juga apa banget ._. Ff ini cuma buat selingan di saat Syd iseng /hahaha/.

Nah. Delete or continue? :3

Review, juseyooo! 'w')o


End file.
